Curiosity
by ilikecheerios
Summary: "You see the way he looks at her and it's not the way he looks at you." Korrasami


I have no regard for canon. Oops.  
If anyone is interested in editing this please let me know.

1

You see the way he looks at her and it's not the way he looks at you.

It drives you insane. Not because you're jealous or you want Mako _that_ badly, but because you can't figure out what it is. So you study her. You spend an inordinate amount of time staring at her and thinking about her and after a while you start feeling really fucking creepy. The worst is when she catches you staring and you have to pretend that you were staring at anything and everything that isn't her. You're not sure when this changed from curiosity to something else entirely. But that something else is what makes you to linger after the boys leave practice. You lean against a stack of disks covered by tarp and watch her put her equipment away from across the room.

"Oh hey. You're still here?" she asks when she notices you. You smile and shrug as you lift yourself off the disks and make your way towards her in long, determined strides. At this point you don't really know what your plan is, but you just have to know. You don't know why or how but half way across the gym you decide.

"The boys want to go and get some hot noodles down the street. We should go crash their party. I'm so hungry...", she rambles. As you begin to close the distance the smile on her face disappears and in its place is nervous confusion, "Asami, what are you.."

In retrospect, you think, this had the potential to end disastrously. You could have ended up severely burnt, crushed, or drowned if Korra had put her mind to it. But in the moment that doesn't occur to you. So, before you can change your mind, you corner her and kiss her.

2

The four of you hang out on a pretty regular basis, now. Whether it's hanging out at the mansion or training together, your group of four is almost always a group of four. So when Korra calls and asks to hang out, naturally you ask, "Okay, so I'll meet you guys at my place around 6?"

Pause.

"Actually, I was thinking _we_ could hang out. Just uh.. me and you."

Pause.

"Oh yeah. Of course!" You don't care to admit how pleased you are by this turn of events, but you have a hard time denying it. She suggests that you two "go for a spin". You smile a little remembering the first time you went driving and how excited she got.

"Can I try driving this time?" she asks, only half jokingly.

"Absolutely not. See you at 6." You hang up and realize that there's an inexplicable fluttering feeling in your stomach.

Your outings together become a regular thing after that. She shows up at 6 pm on nights the Fire Ferrets don't practice and you wait for her in a Satomobile. You don't ever have a destination in mind; you just drive until it gets late. After a week or so you gave in to the pleading and let Korra drive. Never again, you both decide. Korra has many skills but driving is not one them.

On a particularly quiet night you and Korra drive towards the docks and the conversation lulls. It's a comfortable silence and neither of you try to fill it. The view of the Air Temple is fantastic so you find a parking space and stop the car.

"You can't really see the stars in this city", Korra says, "Back home, when the sky is clear you can see all the constellations. They're so bright that sometimes, on nights when the water is still, you can see them reflect off the ocean." There's a hint of homesickness in her voice and in that moment you realize that Korra is the Avatar but she's also a seventeen year old girl. Sometimes you forget. A lot of people do.

"That sounds incredible. I wish I could see it" you reply.

She perks up and turns to you. "Come with me! It's actually not that long a trip. We could probably get there in less than 2 days if we really wanted. After I take care of my duties here, we're going, I promise." She smiles big and looks at you. Her eyes are so blue, you think, even at night.

This time around you give it more thought. Not very much more more, but still. It's an awkward angle, and the way your body is turned makes the seat belt dig into your hip bones but you barely notice. One hand is on the back of her neck and the other rests on the wheel. She hesitates, gasps a little. She kisses you back.

3

She doesn't ever mention it, the kissing. In turn, you try not to think about how, recently, your heartbeat quickens and you feel a sudden rush of heat on the back of your neck when you're around her. As far as you're concerned, you've never liked girls that way and you don't plan on starting. You're at that age where, you know, hormones and whatever. It's only natural that kissing someone gives you all these temporary (you hope) feelings.

You don't get to linger on any of this for very long.

Little more than a week after you assault the Avatar with your lips, your father is found to be conspiring with the Equalists.

How could your father do this? How could he be so selfish? Was he even thinking about you? How it would affect you? You feel betrayed, helpless, humiliated even. When the debacle at your estate is over and you're alone, you find a moment to sink to the floor. When Mako comes to offer words of comfort you ask to be left alone. Right now you can't handle his pitying gaze. He leaves and you bury your head in your arms.

You're strong, though. And no one should ever think otherwise. You don't let anyone see you break. But in the following day, while Mako and Bolin are sparring and you're sitting on the sidelines, Korra sits down next to you and wordlessly puts her hand over yours, and you have to fight back tears.

Later, protected by the darkness of the night and the calm of the lake, she holds you and kisses you. You can't stop the tears.

4

Air Temple Island is grand and majestic when you view it from the mainland. In reality, though, it's fairly modest and befitting of the ancient nomads. Your room is a decent size for one person but nowhere near the suite sized room you had back at the mansion.

"It's not much, I know. And you're definitely used to a lot more than this. Let me know if there's anything I can do", Korra sort of stutters through her words and looks a little flushed. It's probably because Ikki just spilled the beans on Korra's "crush". You smile and assure her that it's plenty. You're both just standing there and there's an air of awkward that's about to set in when Korra blurts, "She doesn't know what she's talking about, you know". You raise an eyebrow. "I don't like Mako. Well, not like that. Not anymore at least. Not for a while now. Well, actually, not since you and I well.. you know.."

"That's good to know, Korra." you interrupt, relieving the Avatar of her word vomit. She relaxes (you do, too) laughing with you, and you both leave to bring your bags in.

Somewhere along the line, you decide you're tired of unpacking. Like an virus, the thought of Korra's lips on yours has entered your brain and has permeated every corner of it. Lucky for you she wasn't so keen on unpacking, either.

She's sitting on the edge of your bed and you're straddling her. One hand is at the back of her neck, keeping her close, and the other is running up and down her stomach, toying with the hem of her shirt. There's a knock and the door and for a split second, the two of you are frozen. You and Korra contribute almost equally in throwing you off of her. Tenzin enters the room to check on how you're adjusting and you tell him you're doing just fine and thank him again for his hospitality.

You look over and think that Korra, with her flushed complexion, messed-up hair, and polarbear-dog cub eyes, couldn't look any more guilty if she tried. You hope Tenzin isn't too observant.

5

The air acolytes are serious about everyone pulling their own weight at the Temple. Mako and Bolin spend a portion of their days working on various repairs, tending to animals, and on occasion, babysitting. Tenzin doesn't seem to push you, though. He tells you to "help Korra with her chores". Whether or not Tenzin allows you a pass only because he feels bad for you, you doesn't protest. As it turns out however, Korra is terrible at tidying anything. Dust is merely moved around, dishes receive a cursory cleaning via waterbending, and her own room is rather cluttered. So, you think, Tenzin wasn't too wrong in assigning you to aid Korra; she really needs the help.

"Korra, you can't just shove everything under your bed, you actually have to put it somewhere." you say, sitting on her bed watching her struggle to transfer books, clothes, and various trinkets from piles on the floor to under her bed.

"Well, I'm the only one who's ever in this room why can't I just keep it the way I want it? I'm _just fine_ with everything on the floor. Everything is right where I want it." she huffs. You laugh and lay back as she continues to murmur things about how annoying Tenzin can be. Korra, defeated, sits herself on the floor next to the bed.

"You're supposed to be helping me, you know." she grumbles.

"This is me helping." you reply.

"Well, my room isn't any cleaner!" she says. You turn to her and smile.

"Then imagine the mess you would be if I weren't around." you say, reaching over to tuck in a loose strand of her hair. She bats your hand away and pouts. Like a kid, you think. You sit up and hold her face in your hands like you're about to kiss her. Just as her eyelids close and her head tilts up, you change your mind and direct your lips to her hairline.

She watches with her eyebrows furrowed as you get up and reach for a pile of books. Each one is well worn and thoroughly annotated. You recognize some titles and others you've never even heard of. Because of her age, it's easy to forget how much training Korra received as the Avatar and how much she knows. You make a mental note to ask for a history lesson sometime. It's always been your favorite subject.

"See? Now you can tell Tenzin what a fantastic helper I am. Would you like these organized alphabetically by title or by author?" you ask with a toothy smile. She rolls her eyes and shrugs. By author it is, then.

When you finish, Korra gets up and weaves her fingers between yours and drags you out the door.

"I'm starving. Let's get some lunch."

6

The third time you find yourself slinking out of a broom closet- Korra following not far behind- is the first time you really think about what you're doing. Somewhere between the ambush at gym and the impromptu closet make-out sessions, you've gone from being (not so) innocently curious to actively seducing the Avatar. This doesn't really surprise you since you've never been one to deny feelings. Does this, then, mean that these feelings exist? Yes, you decide, that is exactly what it means.

You and Mako are on a "break" for the time being. Things between you two weren't going well and with the added stress of this almost-war, couple's therapy wasn't exactly a priority.

You knew in the back of your mind that there was no "time being" and you're sure he did, too. There's no point in trying to breathe air into something that's already dead, you figure. His (your) interest in Korra doesn't really help the situation, either. You figure you should probably talk to him about the Korra thing, though.

"So Mako, can I ask you a question?" you say, the next time you two find yourselves alone. "You like Korra right?" He blinks.

"What? No, of course not, not like that, I mean. She's a friend, and a teammate. Just that." he responds. You can tell he's lying, the way the tips of his hears brighten and how his feet shuffle. But you don't push it. He can't be mad at you after he said he didn't want her, right? ...right.

Not that it matters. From what you gather as of late, the Avatar's attentions have been directed... elsewhere.

7

It started the night you found her sitting on the cliff crying. You walked with her back to her room. She asked you to stay and you did. You held her until she stopped crying and let her curl into you as she slept. Since then you've been sharing her bed. It's a snug fit for two bodies, but you aren't really complaining.

Some nights you hold her and tell her it'll be okay, it's okay to be scared. Other nights, you cry and she smooths your hair and kisses your tears away until you fall asleep.

But most nights consist of kissing and curious fumbling.

Tonight is different. Maybe it's because Korra didn't come home that one night and you thought you were going to puke you were so scared. Maybe it's because you felt useless when you couldn't do anything to help find her. Maybe it's because of the way Mako watched her sleep. Maybe it's because you realized that you could lose her and it terrified you.

It doesn't matter because that's not what you're thinking about when you grab her and throw her against the door, shutting it behind her.

"Asami, what..." her protests are muffled by your lips and soon she isn't really protesting anymore. She fumbles at the buttons on your nightshirt so you help her before throwing her shirt up over her head. Somehow you make it over to the bed where you begin to lose your upperhand.

Her hands are everywhere. She drags her thumb across the underside of your breast and your breath hitches. When Korra touches you it's like there's electricity beneath her fingers. You're sure she could easily bend lighting if she wanted to. You let out a groan as she trails kisses down your neck, and then your collarbones where she spends a little extra time to bruise the sensitive skin with her teeth. That'll bruise, you think, somewhere in the back of your mind.

The Avatar's fingers trail down your sides and then toy with the elastic of your underwear before she stops.

"I don't really know what I'm doing." she says breathlessly, "I've never.."

"Just touch me." Your mind is clouded by haze of arousal and if she doesn't shut up and touch you right now... you don't even know.

Her fingers dip downwards and you find your hips moving of their own accord. You're bucking into her hand and she's pressing down with her thumb, and moving her fingers like _that _and her lips are on your neck and oh _gods. _Your head jerks back into the pillow and your fingers tangle into Korra's hair as you feel yourself tighten around her.

As soon as you can see straight again, you flip Korra onto her back. You've never been much of a bottom. Her eyes widen as you undo the ties on her pants and slip them off her legs. You take a second to admire her body and you think it's cute that Korra flushes, embarrassed. Her stomach muscles flex and move underneath your lips and hands and you wonder why she doesn't flaunt her body more. When you begin to trail kisses up the inside of her thigh and towards her center, her hands clutch the sheets and her eyes flutter and shut.

"Asami, what...ahh" and you're licking, and sucking, and everything in between, and Korra is reduced to incoherent moaning. It doesn't take long for you to put Korra over the edge. Her hands are on the back of your head and her legs are locked around you and you think she might have stopped breathing. You didn't think Korra was one of those girls who completely lose themselves during sex, but it's a pleasant surprise.

When she catches her breath, you slide back up and she kisses you.

"Hi." she says with hooded eyes and a tired smile. She rests her hand on your face and her thumb strokes your cheek.

In that moment, all thoughts of Amon, your father, the war, are gone. Your heart flutters and you feel happy. You lean down and kiss Korra one last time before you're overcome by sleep.

"Goodnight, Korra."


End file.
